1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device management apparatus, a device management system, and a device management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device management apparatus that manages devices connected through a network is known so far. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-193178 discloses a technique that optimally places the devices on the network in light of total cost of ownership (TCO) reduction.
However, it is possible in the technique in the past that the devices are not evenly used and only some of the devices are used. This tends to cause failures on only some of the devices. Thus, there is a risk of reduction in the availability.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a device management apparatus, a device management system, and a device management method that can improve the availability.